videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Chibi-Robo!: Park Patrol
|mode= Single-player |rating= |plat1=DS |nabox= |jpbox= |ausbox= }} Chibi-Robo!: Park Patrol, known as Clean! Little-Robo! in Japan, is the the sequel to the first Chibi-Robo! game. It was developed by skip Ltd. and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. In North America, the game was a Wal-Mart exclusive. To promote the game, 500 random people who registered their game on Nintendo of America's website got packets of seeds. The game was never released in Europe though Australia saw a release. Chibi-Robo! Park Patrol takes place almost entirely outdoors, and puts the player in the role of the titular character Chibi-Robo tasked with revitalizing a park. The player does so by growing seeds into flowers by watering them with a squirter, and then spreading more seeds by causing the flowers to dance using a tiny boombox. The player can also alter the terrain, build and repair various structures, visit the accompanying town, and defend the park from noxious Smoglings, bits of pollution which can kill flowers. Gameplay Though key elements from the first game are still intact in this game (such as losing watts by walking and performing actions), There are plenty of new features, such as the fact that the game takes place outdoors almost 100% of the time. You still have many tools to use, but most of them are new, such as the boom box and the clippers. There are also new modes of transportation called Chibi-Rides, vehicles like carts and bikes you can ride in. The game has two main areas: the park, and the town. The park is where you will spend most of your time in. You water buds with your squirter, and they grow very quickly into either white flowers or colored flowers. If they are white, use your boom box to make them change color and spread seeds. The boom box does not work on colored flowers. To use your boom box, select it in your inventory next to white flowers. A wheel will appear on the screen when you select it. Spin the wheel at a moderate pace to play a catchy tune. Do not spin it too fast or too slow. At the end of each tune, there is a rating that scores your pace from 0-100. if you get a rating below 70, nothing will happen. If you get a rating 70 and up, your flower will change into a different color and will spread seeds to the surrounding area. If you grow 30 flowers in one area, the area will turn from fertile soil into green spaces. In green spaces, you cannot plant anymore flowers in the area, unless you lose a flower in that area. Plants cannot grow in sand. In the town part of the game, there is a flower shop, a burger joint called Monkey Burger, and an alley where your friends hang out. At the flower shop, you can clip flowers from the park and give to the clerk to earn lots of happy points. You can collect happy points by doing good deeds like planting flowers or defeating smoglings. There's also a special flower of the day that if you give one to him, he'll triple the happy points. There's not really much to do at the Monkey Burger, but you can learn new dance tunes from a toy monkey if you give him a monkey burger. All around the town are boxes and garbage that are sometimes filled with things like candy and cartridges. There's also a crosswalk in between the park and the town and a manhole that connects street closest to the park to the alley. In between the park and the town is the Chibi-House. Most of the features from the old game are included in this game such as the watts reserve and the Chibi-PC. But there are still some differences such as Telly Vision being replaced with a robot connected to the wall named Chet. There's a reader that reads cartridges you collect and adds minigames and utilities to the shop for you to put into your park. The Chibi-PC has more features then from the first game including a park projects section where you ask your friends to do the projects you want them to do. You can mess with the tiller, the height, and roads and rivers. There's also a smogling forecast where you can check how many smoglings or smogglobs are going to be in your park. The enemies of the game are called smoglings. They turn your flowers black, causing the flowers to wither at dusk. You defeat them by squirting with water them until they pop, spraying water and releasing a seed. You can prevent Smoglings from appearing by the holes in the ground that they appear out of until the holes shrink away to nothing.. Smoglings can also react to food items like candy if you give some to them. Smogglobs are giant versions of Smoglings and turn flowers into black flowers when they steps on them and into miasmo flowers when they release smoke. Miasmo flowers still wither at dusk, but you can change them back by squirting them or walking over them. To defeat a Smogglob, you need to knock it down with a vehicle and squirt at it until it pops. releasing several buds and spraying water in a manner similar to that of the Smoglings. Category:Video Games Category:2007 games Category:2008 games